The Path of Love and Misfortune
by PrimroseSwiftyForever
Summary: What happens when Katniss is too old to volunteer for Primrose? We will have to wait and see...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns everything**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

~Prim's P.O.V

Today is reaping day. Well, to be expect it's my 4th reaping day which that makes me 15. Only 3 more years until it's over. Katniss has left earlier on this morning to go hunting with Gale to get some food for lunch later on. So now it's just mother, Buttercup, Lady and I in our small quiet house.

Suddenly there is someone knocking on the door. I get up and go over to see who it is. Its Rory Hawthorne. As soon as he sees me he runs over and kisses me. Wow. I definitely wasn't expecting that. He's never kissed me before, I just always thought of us as friends. Well, I do have to admit he is pretty hot. The kiss had made me feel warm and all tingly inside.

"Hey Prim." He says with his voice as smooth as honey.

Even though he didn't really really say anything I could feel my cheeks going bright red.

"Hey Rory." I reply quietly.

I invite him in and we sit on the lounge quietly not knowing what to say. As soon as I sit down Buttercup jumped up on my lap and hissed at Rory. He has never really been that fond of Rory ever since that time Rory locked gimmick outside in the rain. We just sit there not saying a word whispers whilst I'm stocking Buttercup's old and worn ginger fur.

"Are you nervous?" He asks me breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess so. Only a little bit though. What about you?" I whisper.

"The same I guess."

"How many times have you had to put your name down for tesserae now?" He asks with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I don't know, I think twelve or so." I say not wanting to talk about it.

We just sit there quietly for another hour before Rory has to leave and get ready. He says goodbye and I head to my room to go and get ready myself.

Mother has laid out a beautiful lilac blue dress and a pair of shoes that match. One of her many dresses she has kept from her tapestry days. She walks in and just gazes at me for a few seconds before she says anything.

"You look exactly like me when I was your age wearing that dress." She half whispers.

"Thankyou." I say as she is walking over to do my hair.

I wonder how she is going to did my hair this time as she does my hair different every year. She does it in my normal style but instead of doing it I two plaits, she does it in fishtail plaits for something nice, simple and different.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns all characters and main ideas.

~Rory's P.O.V

It's about 10am and reaping day. Yay! The best day of the year! Today is another one of those days that the capital decides to pick two innocent children between the ages 12-18 a.k.a 'tributes' and sending them into the arena to fight to the death. Wonderful!

I get up from bed and walk down the hall to find Vick and Posy eating some squirrel from last night. I'm surprised when Vick offers me some, so I take the chance whilst I can but I only take a small amount as I'm not that hungry.

I look around the room and I see mother doing the dishes. I walk over and help her.

"You should go and see Prim, Rory. She would probably want to see you this morning before the reaping." She says looking at me in the corner of her eye.

"I will soon."

Before I leave I get out one of my old reaping clothes and leave them on Vicks bed.

I say good bye and Posy runs up to me to hug me, like she does every time I leave the house. She's done this ever since she was five.

I walk past a couple of houses down the dirt 'road' before I reach the Everdeen's house. Katniss would be out hunting with Gale. So that would leave Mrs Everdeen and Prim. I think about what I'm going to say or do as I walk up the path to their house. I knock on the door and Prim answers. I decided not to say anything so I kissed her. I'm shocked that I just done that.

"Hey Prim." I say.

As soon as I say that her cheeks turn bright red. She looks so cute when they go red because it makes her beautiful bright blue eyes so well.

"Hey Rory." She replies quietly.

She invites me in and we both sit down on the lounge. I can see Buttercup walking over towards us in the corner of my eye. He runs and jumps up on Prim's lap. She strokes him soothingly as he hisses at me. I still can't understand how she love that thing, but I'd she loves him I'll have to accept it.

We sit like this for another hour or so before I have to leave. I get up and say goodbye and walk out the door. It's now 12:35pm as I'm walking home. I walk inside and Gale is home.

"Where have you been?" He asks me as soon as I take a step in the door.

"I went to see Prim," I reply "why do you ask?"

"Curious that's all." He says with a smirk on his face.

I never trust that face on him. It always means that something is going to happen.

As I'm walking down the hall I hear a crash coming from my room. As soon as I hear it I run. I walk I. And see that Vick has know knocked our dressing table over.

"How did you do that?" I ask with a quizzical tone in my voice.

"It was an accident I swear, I tripped!" He exclaims nervously.

"Here let me help you lift it up."

We lift I back up and I get changed. Gale has given me a white button up shirt and black jeans. I walk into the dining room and Posey is wearing one of Prim's old dresses. A red checkered dress.

I sit down at the table and grab some berries that Katniss and Gale obviously gathered this morning. After I finished eating we headed out to the town square for the fun to begin.

* * *

**Thankyou Kyuoen for reviewing! I didn't know what else to put in there yet as this is my first fanfic i have ever wrote. I'll try and make them longer in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Troubles Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

Prim's P.O.V

Just as my hair was being finished Katniss walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I have two squirrels, one rabbit and a bunch of strawberries for dinner." She says as if it's not reaping day.

"Oh ok" mother replies as she pins the stray pieces of hair back.

"Sounds yummy!" I say enthusiastically trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah well I hope it tastes as good as it sounds." Katniss replies in a sort of happy tone.

We're walking down the dirt road that leads to the town square. The square looks how it normally does old, dirty and covered in coal dust, well besides the fact that there are two massive screens on either side of the justice building to show every moment of the reaping. I say goodbye to mother and Katniss and walk over to the 15 year old girls table. The woman that's at the table marks of my name takes out a pin and pricks my finger to take a blood sample and presses my finger down next to my name. I've never liked the sight of blood so I quickly grab a tissue and walk over to my section. I get closer and closer to the stage every year which makes it even more nerve racking for me.

From a distance I see Hazelle, Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy arriving and go over to greet mother and Katniss. I see Vick and Rory say goodbye and walk over to get their names marked off. Rory gives me a small smile when he sees me and then turns to enter his section.

Effie Trinket walks up to the microphone and starts her speech.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She says as if this whole thing is like a party or something.

I watch her bright pink curls slowly shift off her head, it must be a wig. She then plays the video the Capital made for us, saying why we have the Hunger Games and how we never ever want to have another Dark Days again. Finally the microphone gets handed back to Mayor Undersee and he continues with what Effie was saying and how great the Capital is to us. After about 3 minutes he finally hands the microphone back to Effie so she can start the reaping.

She walks over to the microphone and taps on it three times and then speaks. I'm even more nervous now and I look around to try and find Rory. He must have been thinking the same thing because when his mysterious grey eyes find mine he gives me a reassuring smile. Even though it doesn't really help I try to give him one back. We both then turn away to watch who gets reaped.

"As usual, ladies first." She says in a happy tone.

She walks over to the girls reaping bowl and slowly places her hand in. She's hovering her hand over the hundreds of envelopes until she picks one and delicately pulls one out as if it will shatter into a thousand tiny pieces if it touches anything else. Her footsteps echo as she walks back to the microphone and opens it up.

Everyone has gone dead quiet now so they can hear the girl's name. All you can hear is the heavy breathing and trees lightly rustling in the breeze. She takes a short breath before she reads the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

I freeze. There's only one thing that could get me out of this and it's if someone volunteers for me. One of the girls nudges my shoulder and then moves away to make a pathway for me so I can get to the stage. I slowly start to walk and I can feel myself shaking. As soon as I reach the isle I hear a person start to cry, it's Katniss.

I walk up the stairs and approach Effie.

"How old are you Primrose my dear?" She asks.

"Fifteen." I reply with a shaky voice as I try to hold in the tears.

She doesn't say anything else and goes straight to the boys. She takes no time to pick the boys name and takes the first one she places her fingers on. She walks back towards me and opens the envelope.

"Chase Sinclair."

Chase. I think he is the butcher's kids. I think he's one of Vicks friends too. You think being the butcher's kid he would be a bit more built but he's about the same size as me and has chocolate brown hair. As he starts to walk down the isle I think I hear something.

I did, it's Rory. I can't tell what he said at first but then when he says it again I tremble.

"I volunteer, I volunteer for Chase Sinclair!" he yells again.

NO! No, no, no, no, no! He can't. Why did he volunteer!? It was bad enough that I was reaped but now I have to go in with him! You're an idiot Rory I thought you had more sense than that. Tears start to fall down my face as he walks up to the stage and i can see that he is nearly crying too.

"Well I guess we have a volunteer." Says Effie.

He's standing beside me now and I give him a pleading look. All he does is look at me and then looks back at district twelve.

"Well we um haven't had a volunteer before so... I guess I'll just follow protocol." She says in a confused tone.

"What's you're name dear?"

"Rory, Rory Hawthorne."

"And how old are you Rory?"

"Fifteen." He replies just being able to spit the words out.

"So you're the same age as Primrose is that right?"

"Yes I am."

"Anyway, Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne District Twelve's tributes of the 74th Hunger Games!" She says happily.

We turn and shake hands and then walk into the Justice Building.


	4. Goodbye

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, its cause I've had writers block.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games ok!?**

Rory's P.O.V

We turn and walk into the Justice Building. It's very dull inside and has a cold look to it. Not long after we enter the building Prim starts to cry. It breaks my heart to see her cry because I rarely ever see her cry. The last time I can remember seeing her cry is when one of her friends died of hyperthermia, that was two years ago. I place my arm around her trying to comfort her

"It will be ok." I say in a soothing tone.

"No it won't Rory, we're going to die now and it's not like I'm going to win. At least you have a chance." She says whilst trying to calm a sob.

"Shut up now or the Capitol will just kill you faster!" One of the peacekeepers yells at us in a thundering tone.

I remove my arm and continue to walk. We reach two old worn down doors and we have to split up and go into the separate rooms. I look at Prim one last time and enter the room. Inside there is one chair and a window. The chair looks like it was red and has three springs poking through it, making it not look very comfy so I go and sit on the windowsill. I look over District 12 and beyond to the forest. After sitting there for about 5 minutes someone knocks on the door so I stand up and wait for someone to enter.

First enters the peacekeeper who told us off before and then Gale, Vick, Posy and Mother. As soon as Posy lays her eyes on me she runs straight over and wraps her arms around me as tight as possible.

"I know you like her Rory, but you didn't have to go into the Hunger Games just to protect her." Gale says sternly.

I just shrug my shoulders and ignore him. I walk back over to the windowsill, sit on it and look back out the window. Dark grey storm clouds have just started to appear and it will probably rain soon, just to add to this whole situation. Mother walks over to me and hugs me.

"Rory just remember that we love you no matter what." She says soothingly.

"Don't worry mum I know." I say trying to stay calm.

She sighs and presses my head to her chest. I close my eyes and listen to her heartbeat and it calms me down a lot. I just realised that Vick hasn't said anything this whole time and is standing in the corner. I lift my head up and walk over to him.

I put my hands on his shoulders and say "it will be okay, I most likely won't come back but you know I was always there for you."

He just nods his head and looks towards the window. He looks back at me and says "I know Rory it's just... just..." he stutters. Vick then bows his head down and starts to cry.

"Just what?" I question.

"It's just... that after today I probably won't see you ever again, except for on the television."

I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug. Just as I do a peacekeeper walks in and tells us the time is up. Everyone comes and hugs me in a big group hug.

"Good luck lil' bro." Gale says as he heads out first.

I give a small smile, and then turn back to the rest.

"Goodbye Rory and May the odds be ever in your favour." Vick says before leaving too.

Now it's only Mum, Posy and I.

"Good luck, stay safe and be careful of who you ally with Rory, I love you." Mum says.

"Bye Rory, good luck, I love you and I'll miss you!" Posy says as mum grabs her hand to take her away.

"I love you all too!" I half yell as they walk out and close the door.

I walk back over to the window and sit on the windowsill. I put my head between my legs and begin to cry. I stop crying about two minutes later because someone knocks on the door again. As I finish wiping the tears from my eyes I see Mrs Everdeen and Katniss standing at the red chair. As I walk over to them I can tell that they have been crying because of their red eyes. Katniss pulls me into a hug.

"Thankyou Rory." Katniss says as she hugs me.

Mrs Everdeen doesn't say anything and just pats me on the back. We don't say anything else for a couple of minutes before they leave.

"Good luck." They both say as they close the door.

I stand there for about another five minutes before a peacekeeper comes in and escorts me to the train.


End file.
